Hey Mr.DJ
by Shinju Meg Uchuno
Summary: JYOUMI song-fic! Matt brings...er,drags Joe to a popular nightclub where he meets Mimi. R&R minna-san!


Shinju: Hi, honorable readers! It's me, Shinju Meg Uchuno and my muse, Kyuki  
Souzou  
here!  
  
Kyuki: Ni hao, minna-san.  
  
Shinju: Anou... Kyu? Ni hao is Chinese...  
  
Kyuki: oh... hehe... sorry.  
  
Shinju: Anyway, today we have a song-fic to bring you. It's a Jyoumi ( Jyou  
and Mimi ). If  
you don't like the pairing then leave, I warned you and I don't want to be  
flamed!  
  
Kyuki: Correct. She warned you...  
  
Shinju: I know this song is really old and by ::shudder:: the Backstreet  
Boys, but my  
younger sister, Carrie, was listening to their first CD and I heard this song  
and was  
inspired.  
  
Kyuki: Gods help us all, when you get inspired.  
  
Shinju: Just do the disclaimer before I whack you. ::holds up mallet::  
  
Kyuki: Okay... just don't pound me!  
  
The Disclaimer!  
  
Digimon belongs to some rich people in Japan ( who have certainly screwed  
up the  
last episode of 02! . ) and the characters belong to them too, Shinju Meg  
Uchuno is  
only using them for her own sick pleasure. The song ' Hey Mr. DJ ( Keep  
Playing That  
Song For Me ) ' is by the Backstreet Boys who Shinju also doesn't own. ( Why  
would I  
even want too?! ) We did the disclaimer, so all you lawyers go find an  
ambulance to chase  
or something...  
  
Shinju: Arigotu Kyuki.  
  
Kyuki: Your welcome, now how's about writing the song fic?  
  
Shinju: Okay... Happy reading... and remember to review for Kami-sama's sake!  
  
Thoughts  
" Speech"  
And the things centered on the page are the lyrics!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
Hey Mr. DJ  
  
Joe Kido walked up to the nightclub with one of his friends, Matt Ishida.  
Matt had  
convinced Joe to have a little fun once in a while and therefor he had been  
dragged to the  
club. The 20 year old med. student was wearing a pair of black jeans, a red  
shirt and a  
leather jacket he had borrowed from Matt. His navy blue hair was neatly  
brushed and hung  
at his chin in the style he had been wearing it since The whole Digimon  
Emperor saga a  
few years ago, while his glasses were cleanly polished. Matt wore leather  
pants and a  
black shirt. His hair was gelled up in his usual hairstyle of blond spikes.  
  
" Do you really think this is a good idea? " Joe asked Matt as they stood  
in line to  
get into the nightclub. It was called The Warehouse and was located on the  
docks. It was  
pretty popular and had been that way ever since Raremon had destroyed the old  
club that  
had stood in it's place during the whole 8th child thing. They had rebuilt  
the club and Matt  
was a regular there.  
  
" Sure it is! You need to get some excitement in your life, Joe, away  
from the  
textbooks and all-nighters of college life! " Matt said as they got to the  
door. A bouncer  
asked for there ID's and they handed them over. Satisfied that both guys were  
of age, he  
let them in.  
  
The music was the first thing that Joe noticed as he walked in. It was  
unbelievably  
loud. People were dancing on the dance floor as the DJ mixed music. Joe  
spotted someone  
in the mass of dancing people and stopped walking to stare.  
  
I could tell when I stepped in the room  
And I saw the standing there  
In about by the way that you move  
Couldn't help the way I stare  
  
It was Mimi! She wore a short black skirt, a pink tube top and black knee  
boots.  
Her hair, no longer pink, was loose and flowed around her neck. She was  
beautiful. Her  
thin body moved with the music, making her look like it was a part of her.  
Joe almost got  
a nosebleed looking at her.  
  
When did she get here? I thought she was a drama student at that American  
college, NYU or something... Joe thought to himself.  
  
Matt noticed Joe wasn't behind him anymore and saw him staring at the  
dance  
floor. He looked to see what he was looking so intently at and saw Mimi,  
tearing up the  
floor.  
  
" Ah... " Matt said to himself, a smile on his lips. " So, Mimi is  
here... perfect "  
Matt walked over to Joe. The blond shook him to bring him back to reality.  
  
" Huh? What? " Joe asked intelligently. Matt rolled his blue eyes.  
  
" Dude, if you think she dances so great, then go dance with her. " Joe  
shook his  
head.  
  
" I'm not that great of a dancer... I'm kinda awkward... " Matt scoffed  
at his  
answer. Over the years, Joe had grown into his awkward frame and now was a  
tall, and  
handsome, guy. Besides, Matt knew Kido could dance.  
  
" Joe, 'member that time Tai got everyone drunk because he spiked the  
punch? "  
Joe groaned.  
  
" How could I forget? "  
  
" Well, you did a lot of dancing then and you were great! Just go over  
there and  
ask Mimi to dance! " Matt said and pushed Joe onto the dance floor. He then  
went to  
wear the DJ booth was, so he could watch the action.  
  
I hope this works... He thought as he watched Joe make his way toward Mimi.  
  
There was some mysterious force  
Leadin' me here to you  
  
As you keep on dancing I was hypnotized  
By the rhythm of your body and the music in your eyes  
I was lost inside your world with you  
  
Up close, Mimi looked even more radiant. Joe politely coughed to get her  
attention. Mimi looked and saw him.  
  
" Oh! Hi Joe! My, you look nice! Long time, no see! " the brunette  
giggled. Joe  
blushed.  
  
" Thanks... yeah, I haven't seen you since you went back to America. "  
  
" Oh yeah, well, I came back to Japan because I broke up with Michael...  
I couldn't  
stand to be in New York either... "  
  
" Oh, Mimi! I'm so sorry. I knew you and Michael were close. " Joe said.  
Mimi  
nodded and sighed.  
  
" Why aren't they dancing! " Matt exclaimed to himself as he watched Joe  
and  
Mimi talk.  
  
" Hey! Izzy! Put some faster music on! " he said to the DJ. Izzy, who was  
the DJ  
at the Warehouse as an after school job, nodded.  
  
" Sure Matt. Do you think this'll work? " He asked. Matt nodded.  
  
The current song ended and Izzy came on the mic.  
  
" Yo! Waz up everyone?!" Izzy said over the mic. People stopped dancing  
and  
cheered. It seemed Izzy was a favorite DJ at the club. " It's DJ Koushiro and  
I have some  
great music to mix for you. What are you waiting for?! Get on the floor and  
dance! " He  
said as a very fast song came out over the speakers. Mimi smiled up at Joe.  
  
" Want to dance with me? " she asked. Joe gulped and nodded. They both  
started  
to dance as Matt mentally cheered.  
  
  
Hey Mr. DJ keep playing this song for me  
Out on the floor in my arms, she's gotta be  
Let's get it on  
Jam all night long, Mr. DJ, Mr. DJ, play it, play it for me  
  
Joe, Mimi found out, was an extraodinary dancer. He flowed with the music  
and  
smiled at her. Mimi took a good, hard look at Joe.  
  
Yikes! When did he get so hot? She asked, looking up at Joe. He smiled at  
her and  
she fought the urge to blush.  
  
Man, when did Mimi become so lovely? I never noticed it before... Joe  
pondered  
as he saw Mimi blush. And why is she blushing?  
  
And it feels like it could be romance as we dance across the floor  
Every move that your body makes only makes me want you more  
And it sounds like it sounds more real fast  
How can we make it last  
  
Joe never wanted to stop dancing with the angel he was faced with. Her  
actions  
were fluid and graceful. Joe almost got some hentai thoughts dancing with  
her, but quickly  
pushed them out of his mind before he got a nosebleed. Mimi was the most  
beautiful girl  
he had ever laid eyes on, and Joe kicked himself mentally for not realizing  
it sooner.  
  
Could this be... love? He asked as he stared into her warm brown eyes.  
  
Can I be in love... with Joe?! Mimi asked herself. No! No way! I've sworn  
off  
boys! But... oh, I never noticed how kawaii Joe could be...  
  
As you keep on dancing I was hypnotized  
By the rhythm of your body and the music in your eyes  
I was lost inside your world with you  
  
Both looked into each other's eyes and it was like all the other people  
on the dance  
floor didn't exist. It was just them dancing... and it was wonderful.  
  
Hey Mr. DJ keep playing this song for me  
Out on the floor in my arms, she's gotta be  
Let's get it on  
Jam all night long, Mr. DJ, Mr. DJ, play it, play it for me  
  
Matt ordered Izzy to put a slow song on, and the red head obliged. The  
sweet  
melody of a slow romantic song came on. Without even realizing it, Joe took  
Mimi in his  
arms and they started to sway with the harmony.  
  
" See! " Matt exclaimed to Izzy, pointing at the couple. " I knew they'd  
be right for  
each other! " Izzy nodded.  
  
" Good call, Matt. Ever since you noticed how lonely Joe seemed to be,  
and how  
sad Mimi was you've been trying to get them together. Your hard work has  
finally paid  
off. " Matt grinned wide enough to split his face in two.  
  
" I know... " he said joyfully. " Don't they look happy? "  
  
On the floor, Mimi danced in Joe's warm embrace, happy that he had taken  
her in  
his arms.  
  
Dang girl. You really are in love. She thought dreamily. She shut her  
eyes and  
smiled as she laid her head against Joe's shoulder.  
  
Close your eyes and imagine, just imagine  
That the music puts you in a zone  
I get lost, lost inside a groove with you  
When you do the things you do,  
Come on and work your body, work your body  
  
Joe couldn't help but blush as Mimi laid her head on his shoulder. Her  
soft hair  
cascaded down her back in shiny ringlets and Joe sighed with happiness. This  
was great.  
He had no idea why he had started to slow dance with her, or how she had  
ended up in his  
arms, but he was thankful. Then, looking at Mimi's innocent face, the med.  
student had a  
revelation.  
  
I Love her. I love Mimi. Joe looked up at the DJ booth and sighed.  
Please, DJ,  
don't stop this song. I don't want to let her out of my arms. Please...  
  
  
Hey Mr. DJ, jam all night long  
Hey Mr. DJ, play that song for me  
Hey Mr. DJ, jam all night long  
Hey Mr. DJ, play that song for me  
  
Unfortunately, the song ended way to soon for the both of them, and Joe  
let go of  
the tight embrace he had had Mimi in. She looked up at him, a blush clearly  
on her face.  
She smiled and he smiled back.  
  
" Mimi? I think... " Joe started  
  
" I think I... I ... " Mimi stuttered.  
  
" I love you. " they said to each other at the same time.  
  
" You do? " Mimi asked Joe as he blushed a deep red. He managed to nod.  
Mimi  
threw her arms around him, startling him.  
  
" I love you to, Joe Kido. " She whispered in his ear. Then, they kissed.  
  
Hey Mr. DJ keep playing this song for me  
Out on the floor in my arms, she's gotta be  
Let's get it on  
Jam all night long, Mr. DJ, Mr. DJ, play it, play it for me  
  
  
~ Owari ~  
  
Shinju: O.o? What the hell was that?!  
  
Kyuki: Your first romance song-fic! I'm so proud!  
  
Shinju: I can't believe I just wrote that! I HATE romance!  
  
Kyuki: I know... but it was just such a sweet fic...  
  
Shinju::sigh and sweatdrop:: I STILL hate romance... and I think this  
song-fic sucked...  
  
Kyuki: We'll let the readers decide that. Remember to review minna-san! Maybe  
I can get  
Shinju to write some more romance song-fics!  
  
Shinju: Over my dead body!  



End file.
